galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Koken Moon
Koken Moon Large moon around Planet Koken 3500 km radius moon in orbit around Planet Koken in the Koken System. Koken moon is a Garden world Class A 3 with extensive forests and a standard NiOx atmosphere. While Koken is the original home world of the Kermac, Koken Moon is the home world of the Siucra. It is not known if the Siucra gained sentience on their own or if they have been genetically altered to gain sentience, but the Siucra became the first Slave/ Thrall species of the Kermac. During the age when Kermac were still divided into 5 different sub races 2 an advanced Civiliaztion made contact with the Ker to inherit their knowledge and technology. This society known as the UNI did not share the fact that they were on the run, fleeing from the Dark Ones. In great haste, they built the shafts of knowledge on Koken and built a cache of Uni weaponry and technology on Koken Moon. The Uni left before they completed their task teaching and educating The Ker how to use the knowledge given and the fact that there was a cache of weapons and tech was somehow lost or not communicated to the Ker. The Ker took the fact that the White Segment of the UNI contacted them as proof that they were racially superior to the other sub species of their own race. The Color White became sacred and synonymous with Ker racial perfection and the sole reason why the Ker begun to exterminate members of the other sub species. The Blue and The Golden went into Exile (Leaving Koken in sleeper ships- Hollowed out Asteroids with simple pusher engines) 3 and The Mar joined The Ker by accepting their supremacy and genetically altering their skin color to match the Ker. The Mac fought a loosing battle, one of their last attempts to escape the Ker advances was to establish a new colony on Koken Moon. Legend has it that the Mar found the Uni Cache and used a Uni communication device concincing the Ker to leave and find the home world of the Uni. The Ker convinced that it was the Uni who contacted them took the rouse and in an enormous cultural effort packed their entire civilization into a fleet of Ark ships and left Koken. While the exact details of these events are unknown and most of the information is based on legends and hard to verify myths, the Ker and the mac formed the Kermac and ended up on a new world they called Kermac Prime ( unable to find a UNI home world as the Uni was a collection of several societies and the name of a colation and not a race, had no home world) It is believed the Mar on Koken Moon got killed by testing an unknown Uni device. Other legends claim they were the last of their kind and simply died out as their group was way to small to survive over a longer period of time. Fact is that the Siucra remained on Koken Moon and eventually reached Tech Level 7. they did manage to incorporate some of the Uni weaponry into their ships without really knowing details about it. The Siucra however took their Thrall Species status like a religion and the Kermac became their Gods. The Siucra were convinced the Kermac wanted them to guard Koken and prevent any unworthy being to set foot on that world. That obsession increased over the ages, and the Siucra started to sanitize the the space around Koken and killing and destroying anything alive, just to make sure nothing could defile Koken World. The Siucra engaged in a short but violent war against the Union. The Siucra lost that war and a small handful of Siucra fled, while their home world and the majority of their race was exterminated. 4 Union Scientists and Xeno Tech Experts have taken posession of both Koken and Koken Moon and the Union declared the entire System Union Territory and the planets within of Strategic and Tactial important. Koken Moon became a Union Military Facility under direct control of NAVINT and all details uncovered are highly classified. Most of the UNI technology is crated and packed and shipped to Lonely Station and Union Vault 1 for detailed Xeno Tech examination. 1 latest information points to the fact that the Kermac did not develop on Koken but were seeded there by the same Super Society / Entity known as the Seeders. The existence of the Seeders has only come recently to light and it seems to explain the reason why there are so many humanoid species in the M-0 Galaxy. The Kermac are after all humanoid and share many DNA and race similarities to all the other known humanoid species. 2 * the Ker, * the Mac, * the Mar * the Blue * the Golden 3 The Golden Bazaar known as Sobody's Seat is one of these original Sleeper Ships 4 The Tinkeheel one of the victims of Siucra cleansing brutality, after becoming Union members have put considerable resources of their entire society into Siucra Hunters with the sole goal to find the very last Siucra and exterminate them completley. Category:Planets